


there's no turning back (it's ready or not)

by displayheartcode



Series: September Drabbles [21]
Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: BAMF Nile Freeman, Gen, Let Nile Freeman Have a Sword, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:49:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26551630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/displayheartcode/pseuds/displayheartcode
Summary: Nile blinks and there goes the last decade.
Series: September Drabbles [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1931752
Comments: 5
Kudos: 50





	there's no turning back (it's ready or not)

Nile’s perched on the rooftop with a short sword in hand, a hood pulled over her head as she waits for the signal. _How has it been a decade?_ she thinks. A warehouse nearby goes up in smoke.

“Hey, guys,” she says into the comms. “I think today is my anniversary.”

A dark figure darts in the alleyway and Nile jumps.

The link crackles to life. “Do you want a new sword?” Joe asks.

She hits the ground in a low crouch, knees slightly bent. The human trafficker freezes at the sight of her.

“I think I’m good,” Nile says.


End file.
